


Big Screen

by Sacred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Honeymoon, Romance, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina, Tinkerbell, their relationship and the moments where the former queen shows her fairy just how pop culture has portrayed the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this story. Written for a person on Tumblr who also created the Bella character at the end of this story.

Tinkerbell stared at the blank screen, still a bit mystified about just how the object showed images and blasted sound. Beside her Regina entered the disk into another odd device and started the show they were about to watch. It took a lot of begging on Tink's part to watch this particular movie but eventually Regina conceded and soon enough the screen showed a large castle.

There was a tall woman standing before a mirror, her face pale, her eyes emotionless, and Tinkerbell felt Regina stiffen beside her. Grasping her hand as tightly as she dared, Tink continued to watch the movie realization coming in as the title splashed across the screen.

Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs.

“We can stop, if you want. I don't want to do anything that causes you harm, Regina.”

“It's nothing. I'm just a bit appalled at how pro-Snow this production is. Besides we haven't even gotten to the worst part.” But despite her words, Regina squeezed back, looking into Tink's eyes and thanking her with a nod. 

They continued watching and Tinkerbell had to wince at the singing while cleaning with cutesy animals helping the princess fix up the cottage.

“Tell me the worst is over,” Tinkerbell groaned, unplugging her ears as the cheerfulness got to be a bit too much.

“Far from it,” Regina replied, smirking as she watched how her lover winced. 

Later on, Tinkerbell was giggling a bit as she watched The Evil Queen turn herself into an old hag. Regina just raised one shapely eyebrow and moved apart from her blond soul-mate.

“Come now, Regina, you have to admit the wart on your nose is a fine touch. Very distinctive.”

“It's character assassination, plain and simple. If I ever go crazy in my old age at least I have an idea about what I'd look like.”

“That's the spirit. Besides, even if you were to age like this witch, I'd be just as worse and still adore you, wart and all.” Tink moved closer at that and wrapped her arm around Regina, placing a swift kiss to her nose, smiling at the grunt she received in response.

“I'll hold you to that,” Regina said, watching the witch fall to her death and the ensuing happy ending that followed.

///

Henry was staying with Emma for the weekend designated for Regina and Tinkerbell's honeymoon. A combination of Regina's magic and Tinkerbell's restored powers responsible for turning the mansion into a tiny cottage straight out of their memories, complete with some modern amenities like a shower and bathtub. Regina was the one who suggested the television, though Tinkerbell saw no sense in the device being there, the pair spending the vast majority of their time after consummating their marriage staying in bed, and a few times in the shower and once in the bathtub, the pair were eventually tired of making love. 

Regina lay awake, watching her Tink sleep, sifting a few fingers through her blond hair, feeling the power that coursed through Tinkerbell's body, remembering the moment she'd gotten her wings back. True love, combined with Regina believing with all her heart and soul in Tinkerbell. Regina shivered a bit as she remembered Tink taking a blast meant for her from the crazed Blue. She had raised a shield, held Tink close, and prepared to have her most important person in her life taken away yet again. She kissed her one last time, the shield breaking from within as the intensity of their union overpowered Regina's magic and sent Blue off her feet. Then Tinkerbell was looking at her with those blazing blue eyes of hers and they were floating, flying, again. Together they ended Blue's plan to eradicate everything she defined as not good. 

There was no more doubt for Regina that she didn't deserve to be happy. She had Tinkerbell, she had Henry, she even had the Charming family, though she'd rather die than tell them that. The look on Snow's face when she had suggested her stepdaughter be the flower girl at their wedding was something Regina was going to laugh about until she and Tink were old crones.

Tinkerbell sighed in her sleep, drawing Regina's attention back to the present. She held Tink that much tighter, feeling her own magic stir within her as she feels her wife's power dance in her veins. As always it's a dizzying sensation and Regina kisses her spouse's forehead, waking her up.

“'Gina, do I have to get up?”

“Not if you don't want to. I was quite enjoying the sound of your snores.”

Tinkerbell huffed at that and nuzzled a bit into Regina's side. “I don't snore!”

“Complete with little puffs of pixie dust, I might add.”

“Careful dear, your wart is showing,” Tinkerbell replied, making Regina laugh.

“Speaking of public perception, perhaps its time we watch something involving you for a change, hmm?”

“On our honeymoon?”

“On our honeymoon when we're both exhausted physically and magically in regards to sex, yes.”

“Okay, but promise not to drench the popcorn in butter or tease me too much.”

“Promise,” Regina replied, gripping Tink's hand a little their magic intermingling, the former queen directing it towards the ends she wanted. Soon enough a bowl of popcorn, lightly buttered, is on the table near their bed and the television is starting to show a film.

“Hook?” Tinkerbell murmurs. “I'm definitely showing this to Killian.”

Regina takes a moment to watch Tink as Julia Roberts shows up on screen and the way her mouth hangs open just a bit. “I certainly have better fashion sense and that haircut? Blech!”

“I think it's a good look for you.”

“At least she has a dagger so they got that part right.”

The movie played on and finally it reached the scene Regina had wanted Tink to see most of all. As the Hollywood starlet version of her wife went on about her wish after growing to human size, Regina hugged Tink as tightly as she could.

“Did you wish for me when you were in Neverland?”

“On every star I could see,” Tinkerbell replied, looking up into Regina's eyes. Regina could feel their magic growing stronger, the intermingling of their love and power growing as the movie credits rolled, the power switching off with a quick wag of Regina's index finger. Tink moved upwards, kissing Regina deeply, the former evil ruler feeling her body pulse the closer it got to Tinkerbell's.

More soon followed and eventually Regina was mewling Tink's name, finding no end to the intermingling of their bodies, of their powers and with one final cry she sunk deeply into Tinkerbell's arms. Tinkerbell for her part gave a weak moan as she looked into her eyes.

“Though I must say, if you were the size of that version of you all the time, it would create some fun possibilities for moments like this.”

“Maybe for our anniversary,” Tinkerbell answered, Regina just nodding and starting to fall asleep, drawing her wife closer as she felt aftershocks of their power dancing and thriving along her loins.

///

Bella Esperanza Mills was a mommy's girl from the first moment she crawled out of her mother's lap and into Regina's arms. She had Tinkerbell's hair and Regina's eyes and unfortunately adored the pro-Snow film and anything else to do with fantasy.

Which was why Emma, or Aunt Ems to both her parents' amusement, figured it was perfectly fine to show her the Disney version of Peter Pan while babysitting.

“I should turn you into a pig and have you roll around in the mud you oaf!” Regina roared after trying for the third time to get her wailing daughter to open the door of her bedroom, Emma holding up her hands to stave off any attempted spells shot her way.

“Hey, I was just doing my job as the babysitter. Who knew she was scared of the crocodile?”

“You would if you had read the instructions I left written in plain English the first time I allowed you to watch her.”

While the pair were arguing, neither noticed the small emerald/golden flit of light dart though the keyhole in the door.

Bella hugged her stuffed wolf close to her chest, ignoring the calls of her mommy and aunt to come outside, sobbing as much as her four year old lungs could, when she watched her mother appear in a burst of golden light. In a moment she was walking towards her mother, swept up into a tight hug, and grabbed at a lock of blond hair exactly like her own.

“Mama, tell crocodile go away.”

“I will, my little princess, but first we have to go see mommy and Aunt Ems. Mommy might really turn her into a pig.” Bella let out a giggle as her mother oinked a bit and nuzzled her right cheek before nodding. 

“Mommy, sorry for door.”

Emma couldn't help but be stunned as she watched all the fire and brimstone Regina was sending her way with her eyes and voice vanish as the former queen gently brushed a hand through her niece's hair.

“There's no need to be sorry, Bella. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Besides, your aunt has something to say to you.”

Emma gulped a bit as she moved a bit closer. “Sorry for showing you the crocodile movie.”

Bella gave a tiny nod at that but soon enough had a Regina-worthy smile on her face, leaning in close to whisper to her parents, Emma not at all liking the identical grin on Regina's face.

Regina had her arm wrapped around Tinkerbell's waist, Bella having clambered out of Tinkerbell's arms and into Regina's, the former mayor raising her arm and pointing at Emma.

“Ms. Swan, I expect you to play with my daughter and do what she asks for the next hour. The only rules are to not track mud into the house and to not eat any of my apples, understood?”

Emma nodded, wondering just what she meant about the mud line until she remembered their previous conversation. “Tink, tell Regina to stop. The punishment definitely doesn't fit the crime.”

“Sorry Savior, you made my daughter cry. Besides, aren't cops often compared to pigs?”

A moment later Emma's a pig, squealing, oinking, and several hundred pounds fatter, Bella soon placed on the ground in front of her.

“Piggy! Let's go horsey!” Suddenly, Emma feels Bella jump onto her back and lightly kick into her side but a glare from Regina gets her trotting off, at a slow pace, Bella shrieking for all she was worth.

Despite herself, Emma can't help but enjoy the moment as she carries Bella along.

Until, that is, she spies Regina holding her smart-phone up, obviously filming. 

“I think we'll file this one under Bella's first pet,” Regina said, turning to look at her wife. “Sound good?”

“Sounds great, but we better get these two downstairs and outside. You know that's where they'll end up.”

“In a moment. I have to call Snow and David over to share with us this lovely first in our daughter's life.”


End file.
